Lay All Your Love On Me
by The First Tree
Summary: When a new karaoke club opens in Central, the friends of both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are ecstatic, and drag the Colonel and the Lieutenant there. But what happens when Havoc bribes the DJ of the club to play a special song meant for them? Royai!


This is my first real (whatever, it's the first one) fanfiction I'm posting on here! Because of watching Mamma Mia! twenty-six times (and counting), I decided that we needed a songfic to go with the best pairing ever… Royai! I guess it isn't really a songfic, but something close enough to it… It has a song in it! Okay, now onto the story…

Oh, and 'Lay all your love on me' is copyright to remaining (I think that's all) members of ABBA.

Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me, neither does Royai or the characters Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, because if they did, I would have had a blown-out love declaration somewhere along the line, and not only in chapter 101!

Roy Mustang was bored beyond being bored, and, having finished all of his work, decided that he would have to do something before the day was through. He could think of some things to do, but somehow, they all seemed to lead to something. Better make that someone. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, his lieutenant. He wondered if everybody else felt this way about her. Maybe not. Roy knew he loved her, but he wouldn't be able to admit it to her. He was just too scared. Why couldn't life be more simple?

Repeatedly the soft _thunk_ of his pen on his desk would resound through the room as Roy pondered what he could do to get his mind off of his lieutenant. Suddenly, Jean Havoc came up to him, cigarette dangling from his mouth, as usual, with a bright grin plastered to his face. He snapped a salute, and the Colonel gave a wave back. 'Sir,' Havoc started, looking around to see that the gun-toting lieutenant wasn't there. 'A new karaoke club has opened up a few blocks from where I live, and the others and I wondered if you would join us. It looks like you need to loosen up, Colonel.'

Roy stared at him for a few seconds, gaping, when Breda came in running, Black Hayate hot on his heels. In an out-of-breath voice, he questioned, 'Have you asked him yet?' whilst desperately trying to get away from the small, yet supposedly deadly dog by climbing on a chair and squatting there.

'Colonel? Hello?' A hand waved in front of Roy's face, and he woke up from his hilarious daze. Havoc knelt to his height, then asked again, 'So, sir. Are you coming with us?'

'Uh, sure. Where do I meet you?'

'At the club. It's down Main on your left. We'll see you at, say, seven, then? Oh, and wear smart casual.'

'As you wish. I'll be there.' And just like that, he had something to take his mind off of his beautiful lieutenant. Looked like life was quite simple after all.

In the cafeteria, Lieutenant Hawkeye was totally ignoring the conversation her friends were having, as it was concerning a girl's night out this evening, and she didn't feel like going. Rebecca, Maria, Sheska and some other female co-workers had decided to go to a karaoke club not too far from where she knew Jean Havoc lived. She wondered how she knew this when suddenly Rebecca cried, 'You have to come, Riza! I have seen the perfect dress for you! And for me, obviously, so I can hook up with some cute Central guy.'

The first lieutenant looked stunned. Her eyes were wide open and she was frozen into the position of stirring her tea and holding her head. You could have heard a pin drop at this point. Suddenly, Riza unfroze and said, 'Forget it, I have to take care of Black Hayate, and I still need to…'

'Come on! You still need to what? If you don't come, I'll get Jean and Heymans to drag you out of your apartment. Or better still, Colonel Roy Mustang!'

Riza felt her cheeks heating up only very slightly as they always did when someone mentioned the Colonel and her together out of the office. A picture of Roy dragging her out of her house didn't seem so bad, but somehow, she had her doubts that this was going to end well anyway.

'Oh, all right! Fine, I'll come. But…'

'No buts, Riza! Butts have to be covered by a beautiful dress which your best friend picks out for you! We still have forty-five minutes of lunch break. Let's go!' With that Rebecca dragged Riza out of the cafeteria and out onto the streets of Central City.

A few hours later, Roy found himself sitting with the assortment of Jean Havoc, an unlit cigarette still hanging in his mouth, Heymans Breda, for once not eating anything, Vato Falman, leaning relaxed against his chair, Kain Fuery, nervously polishing his glasses again and again and Denny Brosh, who was forever glancing back and forth from the door to the dance floor.

A few minutes afterwards, the doors were flung open and six stunning women entered the club. He glanced at them, then turned away, bored at the sight of anything that wasn't his first lieutenant. He didn't recognize any of them, but his men obviously did. All five of them stood up in regular distance of each other and asked one of the ladies to dance. Roy was alone at his table, and the last woman went to sit at another table far away from him. He noticed that she had an amazing body, clad in a mid-thigh-reaching cocktail dress of dazzling red sequined with black around the neckline, and stunning open blonde hair that reminded him painfully of Riza's when she wore it down. He sighed.

All of the girls who had entered were, in fact, Rebecca Catalina, now dancing with Havoc, Maria Ross in the arms of Brosh, Sheska, happily twirling with Fuery, Lina, a tall and slender woman who had feelings for Falman and Sabina l'Armada, a voluptuous but a woman of very high self-esteem who liked Breda. The last woman was the one sitting at the table and she was, surprise, surprise, Riza Hawkeye. The couples covered the dance floor and all had earpieces connected to the other four couples. 'Time to begin Operation Roy-Riza,' Rebecca stated, and started dancing towards the DJ.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the club changed, and the DJ's voice resounded over the speakers throughout the room. 'All right, ladies and gentlemen! Now, tonight, is the time for a karaoke duet, I think! So, we'll let the lights decide, shall we?' Approval roared through the room. 'Right then, people! Shut on the lights and let them search!'

The lights began. They roved around the room, people watching with anxious faces, hoping the light wouldn't hit them. Roy looked nonchalant. But his façade disappeared as the light stopped on him, and the DJ grinned. 'We have our first singer!'

Riza had ignored the DJ completely until the second light found her and her heart stood still. No sounds came to her, not even the screaming and shouting of all of the other people in the karaoke club. Only the words of, 'And here's the second singer!' and people shoving her onto the stage registered in her brain. Then it happened. She saw who the other singer was, and almost fainted, if he hadn't caught her first. It was the Colonel.

'Lieutenant!" he shouted over the din in the club. 'Are you all right?' Riza didn't remember if she had nodded or shaken her head, because suddenly, the whole room quieted down. Roy let go of her, and the DJ gave them both a microphone, then told them the name of the song. Both of the officers' faces reddened considerably. Suddenly, Roy saw Havoc slipping the DJ a hundred-sens bill, and knew what was going on. Clever bugger, he thought, but let it slip. Better not tell the Lieutenant; she probably had a gun on her. He saw a very slight bulge where a thigh-holster would be and gulped. Obviously, she did.

The intro started to play, and suddenly Roy realized that he knew this song very well. It reminded him so much of his love for his lieutenant that he played almost nothing else. He started to sing.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat

A man close to the stage stared longingly at Riza, and Roy kicked him harshly in the face so he toppled over. 'Go Colonel!' a loud voice shouted, one he recognized as Breda's. He ignored that and continued to sing.

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
_

His voice was soft and full of the love he was singing about. The words flowed over his lips in a sonata of sound. Everybody was entranced by it. Roy's eyes were firmly fixed on his lieutenant, never wanting to let her out of his sight.

_But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you_

In a moment, the deep voice changed into a pure soprano one, and everyone from the office was stunned into silence. Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth. Rebecca held onto his arm, staring, wondering if this really was the Riza she knew. Breda thought food didn't exist and his partner, Sabina, was gaping. Fuery started to absent-mindedly polish his glasses again, and Sheska did the same, thinking they were all in a dream. Ross and Brosh had both stopped dancing and stared in horror at each other. Falman and Lina seemed to have to support each other. Only Roy stayed under total control. He had always known that his lieutenant had an amazing voice. She had just never wanted to use it. The melody of her words flowed over his ears as she started her lines.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Everyone in the room kept staring, but the two officials just looked at each other with too obvious for words looks, then smiled.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

Gasps echoed around the club, no-one daring to interrupt the beautiful singing of the gun-toting Riza Hawkeye. Everyone was captivated.

_I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you, dear_

'Wow,' was all that Havoc had to say to this. 'I never knew the Hawk's Eyes could sing so great.'

'You're not the only one, Jean,' Rebecca said quietly, still clutching his arm. He looked down at her, then pulled her close. She smiled, and they continued to listen to the love declaration. Roy's voice started up again.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Suddenly, Kain Fuery sprang up and shouted, 'You could have anyone in the world, lieutenant, but you go for the first best man that shows up! How dare you!' Riza was undeterred, and continued with her lines.

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Roy followed up.

_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

And suddenly, their voices intertwined to make one of the most breathtaking sounds in the universe, the voice of love taking hold as they sang together.

_'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?_

It all seemed to come together as they sang the last part together, faces only inches from one another, separated only by air and microphones.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Sneakily, Havoc had snuck up behind his respective colleague and swiped the microphones away, then Rebecca had pushed Riza into Roy and the Colonel had caught her. 'I guess I'll have to tell you I love you,' he said, smiling at her warmly.

Riza smiled back, radiating passion as well. 'And I love you.'

Then Roy closed the space between them and their lips met.

Ah, true love is so beautiful. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't ask why I have microphones and stereo speakers in my story when it should be set in 1914 or something like that, because I seriously don't know! Thanks for reading in advance!

~TFT/TheFirstTree


End file.
